


Smile

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, HandClap, Smiling Spock, Songfic, Star Trek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally intended to be only a songfic based on the song HandClap, by Fitz and the Tantrums, but I got a little off track and threw another prompt in there at the end. Prompts used - HandClap and smile (both came from me).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sort of okay with this one, sort of not. I feel like Spock is a bit out of character, as well as Bones. It's kinda cheesy, just a forewarning, and it could be a bit more detailed, but anyway (my god I'm too hard on myself), enjoy!

You dragged Spock along behind you as you headed towards the saucer area of the USS Enterprise. Jim was holding a 4th of July party, as most of you were human, and a good percentage of those humans came from the USA. 

“Remind me again why we are doing this, Lt.(l/n)?” Spock inquired, keeping up his usual emotionless facade.

“Spock, it’s the 4th of July, loosen up! And please, no formalities right now. It’s just (y/n),” you said, slightly exasperated.

“I do not understand what you mean by ‘loosen up’. My joints and muscles do not seem to be tight, but I assume you do not mean it that way, and it is another one of your human expressions.”

You sighed, and came to a stop when the door to the designated party area swooshed open.

It was insane. Jim had covered the room in red, white, and blue streamers, and had a disco ball overhead alternating between the three colors. Your jaw dropped in awe, and Spock crashed into you from behind, not expecting your sudden stop.

“Lt.(l/n)-”

“(Y/n),” you corrected him, beginning to enter the room. Music was blasting from some speakers that had been set up, most likely by Scotty. You unconsciously began tapping the fingers of your free hand against your leg to the beat, and continued pulling Spock along behind you.

“(Y/n),” Spock continued, correcting himself. “I apologize for crashing into you, although it would not have happened had you not stopped so abruptly, or at least given me some warning.”

“One, Spock, it’s okay. Two, I apologize for causing you to bump into me, since it was my fault, if you want to be so formal.”

“Also, I do believe that I am capable of walking by myself, (y/n),” Spock said, obviously uncomfortable at such a level of physical contact in public.

“Oh. Heh, sorry Spock,” you apologized, letting him go and blushing.

“Apologies are-”

“Yeah, yeah I know. ‘Illogical,’” you finished for him, and you swear you saw his lips quirk up in his trademark Vulcan smile. 

You came to a stop in the back of the room, the one place that people weren’t packed like sardines.

The song that was playing came to an end, and the people who were dancing slowed and stopped to clap. Another song began to play, and you almost jumped up and down in excitement.

“Oh my gosh! I love this song,” you exclaimed as you began to clap to the beat.

Somebody save your soul cause you've been sinning in this city I know

“What is the point of clapping?” Spock asked. He would never really understand humans, or their music.

“I don’t know, I guess it’s just fun. Come on, you should try it!”

“That would be completely-”

“I know - illogical. But please,” you begged, dragging out the please. “For me,” you smirked and bumped his shoulder with yours.

Cause you don’t even know

I can make your hands clap

Spock let out a breath that, if he acted human, could have only been chalked up to a sigh.

“The things I do for you, (y/n).”

You nearly squealed with excitement, but managed to contain yourself as you clapped along to the song, Spock hesitantly joining you.

Too many troubles, all these lovers got you losing control

You’re like a drug to me, a luxury, my sugar and gold

You looked over at Spock, and he seemed like he was beginning to enjoy himself more, getting more into the song. He looked over at you, catching your glance, and his ears turned slightly green. You smiled even wider, and turned back to the front of the room, where Kirk had begun to dance. He surprisingly wasn’t that bad, either.

Said I can make your hands clap

“You see what I mean now, Spock?” You looked over at him as both of you continued to keep the beat of the song with your hands.

“I do understand why you would find this enjoyable,” he admitted, smiling faintly.

“What, and you don’t? Come on, admit it, this is at least a little fun,” you prodded, raising a very Spock-ish eyebrow.  
“If you insist, I will admit that I do enjoy this, but only slightly,” he continued to smile, and you turned back to Kirk in the front of the room, satisfied.

That I can make your hands clap

That I can make your hands clap

(Turn it up)

That I can make your hands clap

“You know, one of these days I’m going to get you to smile, Spock,” you said, not turning to face him.

“But I already do smile for you, (y/n). You do know that you are the only one on this ship that has seen my smile,” he insisted, albeit slightly confused.

“I know, but I mean big smile. Like, showing your teeth smile. Beaming, if you will,” you clarified. You heard him let out a sharp exhale, which would have been a laugh if he wasn’t so Vulcan.

“What?” you asked, chuckling, and turning to him.

He only shook his head and smirked.

Said I can make your hands clap

Every night when the stars come out

Am I the only living soul around?

Need to believe you could hold me down

Cause I’m in need of something good right now

Kirk finished his dance, and you broke rhythm to clap for him as Bones took the stage. You snorted, disbelieving that he would really dance in front of everyone, being the grump he was. Your expectations were shattered, however, when he began to breakdance onstage. Your jaw dropped, and you began to laugh, realizing that he was probably drunk.

“What appears to be so funny, (y/n)?” Spock turned to you, confused.

“I can’t believe Bones is breakdancing up there, in front of everyone! He must be really drunk to have decided to do that,” you continued to laugh, as you explained yourself to Spock.

 

“I do not see why he must be drunk to make that decision, as he does this at almost every party that Jim holds,” Spock said, raising an eyebrow.

“Wait, really?” You asked, incredulous.

“Vulcans do not lie,” Spock said simply.

That I can make your hands clap

That I can make your hands clap

That I can make your hands clap

So can I get a handclap?

You clapped when the song ended and Bones finished his dance. Spock dropped his hand onto your shoulder, saying that it was late, and since you both had work the next day, he would escort you to your quarters.

A few comfortably quiet minutes later, Spock stopped in front of your quarters.  
“Good night, (y/n),” he said, gently taking your hand, and placing his index and middle fingers against your own. You blushed, knowing that this was the Vulcan version of a kiss, and rested your forehead against his, cupping his cheek with your unoccupied hand. You pulled your other hand away and placed it on the back of his neck, and pulled him closer. Your lips met briefly, and you hugged him tightly after you pulled away. He dropped a kiss on your forehead, and began to turn and walk away, but not before you caught the expression on his face.

“Yes! I knew I could do it!” you exclaimed, tackling him in a hug again. He chuckled, and returned your hug.

“I cherish thee,” he whispered in your ear.

“I love you, too, Spock,” you whispered back, beaming ear to ear.

He eventually pulled away, and turned to go back to his quarters.

Once you thought he was out of earshot, you leaned against a wall and sighed to yourself.

“What is that man doing to me?” you pondered, somewhat lovestruck. What you didn’t know was that, because of his superior Vulcan hearing, Spock heard you as he walked down the hall.

“Loving you,” he replied to himself, and smiled again, just like the one you had seen earlier.

He was beaming ear to ear.


End file.
